


Automatic

by Sarumi117720



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarumi117720/pseuds/Sarumi117720
Summary: 虽然是白色情人节，还是忍不住写了恋爱恋爱夏天了的夏天设定。祈祷角色歌能充满猿美恋爱的酸臭味。微R18，好孩子不要看。其实我不知道猴能不能吃番茄酱，算蔬菜吧大概？姑且这么设定吧……





	Automatic

伏见讨厌夏天。刺眼的阳光，聒噪的鸟鸣和厚重的制服，没有一样喜欢。  
尤其是他为了某个下午能顺理成章地请假，在该死的办公室里独自加了三天班后。  
他不耐烦地扯着领口，随口叮嘱了秋山道明寺几句，关掉了电脑。

推开家门，厨房里橙色的头发在夏日的阳光里耀眼地像太阳。  
只有这份光和热，是他不顾一切想握紧，想拥抱的。  
甚至不愿意与别人分享。

“猿比古，你怎么回来了？今天不用上班吗？”听到开门声的八田从厨房跑出来，一脸茫然地看着他。  
“哪里不舒服吗？发烧了？中暑了？”他踮起脚，还带着细小汗珠额头贴上了他的。  
意外地贪恋额头上的湿润。伏见伸手揽住了他的腰，鼻尖向下滑过他的嘴唇，最后停留在小小的喉结上，“今天工作结束得早。”  
“那你跟我提前说一声啊，我都没给你准备午饭。”上方传来的声音有些埋怨。他嗅着他身上熟悉的味道，像只温顺的大猫，用鼻尖蹭了蹭耸动的喉结。  
“啊啊啊你要抱到什么时候啊！热死了！快把你该死的制服脱掉，你的汗都滴到我脖子上了啊！”八田有些恼地挣开了，气皱的包子脸不知是因为热还是恼羞成怒染上了一层红，不管是哪种原因，都没有丝毫威胁力就是了。伏见望着他咚咚地又跑进了厨房，无声地笑了。  
但当八田把三明治递给他的时候，他看着两片面包间可疑的红色酱汁，笑容凝固了。  
“就给我吃这个吗Misaki？番茄酱是怎么回事？”  
“根本不会做饭的家伙给我好好学会感恩啊！这可是安娜夸过的有着好看红色的番茄酱！我特地拜托草薙哥帮忙买了几瓶，给你补充维生素用的。”对方炫耀地挥舞着手中的玻璃瓶。  
啧，又是红色。  
“维生素这种东西根本没必要吧？Misaki你吃了那么多蔬菜也没有长高啊。”一边的眉毛挑衅地上扬。他的手飞快分开了面包片，把被番茄酱毁了的火鸡胸拯救出来，塞到了还准备反驳的嘴里，旋即堵上了那张似乎永远无法理解情趣为何物的嘴，用牙齿撕咬着火鸡胸，用舌头吮吸着番茄味的另一条舌头。  
沾上了他的味道后，番茄酱似乎也没有那么讨厌了。这么想着，他专心地舔掉对方嘴角残留的红色。  
“你你你你在干什么啊！”这下脸变得跟番茄酱一样红了。他忍不住轻轻咬了一口脸颊上的软肉，视线随着对方鼻子上细小的汗珠一路滑到背心里。  
“洗菜。”他泰然地坐回了椅子上，仿佛刚刚所做的一切都理所当然，三下五除二地吃掉了剩下的面包片。  
“Misaki，我没吃饱。”  
“自己去做饭去啊！不管你了。”八田准备起身，却被突然欺身压过来的伏见抱到了桌子上。  
“你没听懂。”在轻微地，带有嘲笑意味的叹息声中，八田隔着数层布料感受到了对方下腹某个灼热的部位抵在自己的大腿内侧。  
“你不要大白天就发情啊臭猴子！”  
不顾对方的大声嚷嚷，他用嘴把黑色的背心撩到了胸口，另一只手摸到了番茄酱。  
“就算是我，偶尔也想补充一下维生素啊。”

修长的手指悠然地把漂亮的两点抹上了鲜艳的红，温热的鼻息打在完好的，同样红的耀眼烙印上，嘴唇吮吸着带着混杂着番茄酱的酸甜和汗水淡淡的咸味的茱萸。  
“嘭。”  
莫名其妙地被揍了。  
“你拿番茄酱……，很好玩吗臭猴子？！”蒙着水气的双眼瞪着他，好像刚刚发出呻吟的不是他一样。  
他满不在乎地撩起了被汗水沾湿的额发，“Misaki不是想让我吃番茄酱吗。”右手在已经晕成粉色的胸脯上随意涂上tomato，“番茄就安静点吧。”你只要乖乖地被我吃掉就好。  
贪婪的唇一点点舔舐，吮吸着，好东西要慢慢品尝。已经挺立起来的两点喜欢被轻轻地吮咬，结实的胸肌带着阳光的味道，圆圆的肚脐有着孩子气的甜美，他熟知他的每一寸。

在把半是挣扎半是迎合的上半身用唾液打湿成湿漉漉的一片后，他伸手扒掉了对方早已湿透的裤子。总是忍不住的童贞在他恶意的挑逗下很快释放了出来。他从口袋里摸出另一个小瓶子，咬着瓶盖含糊不清地说到，“菠萝味的。你会喜欢的。”  
“谁，谁会喜欢那种东西啊！把你的手指拿出去，拿出去啊！”有力的小腿扑腾着，试图摆脱突然侵入的异物。却被入侵者不耐烦地捉住咬了一口，架在了肩上。第三根手指加入后随意翻搅了几下便抽出，随后皮带被随意地扔到一边，早已烫得不行的肉刃强行分开了臀瓣。  
他已经饿得发慌。当理智被饥饿感驱逐殆尽，剩下的便只有本能的，不知疲倦的抽插。不分由说地咬上还残留着番茄味的胸口，逼着对方抛弃羞耻感，在汗水和精液中一起沉沦在情欲的漩涡中。  
“啧，真紧。做过这么多次，不管生理还是心理上都还像处男一样啊Misaki。” 他顶弄着熟悉的位置，伸手拧了一把小麦色的臀部，却被骤然收缩的穴口夹的发出了喑哑的嘶鸣。  
“快，快点结束啊早泄混蛋。”双腿早已滑落到他的腰间，忘情地夹紧，嘴上却还是骂骂咧咧的。他习惯了他的口是心非，恶意地抽出了分身，喘息着把依旧坚硬的灼热抵在湿滑黏腻的大腿内侧，“我还没有射啊Misaki。你是在质疑我吗。”他盯着远比主人诚实的，邀请似的收缩着的穴口，满意地看到混杂着的液体从那里流出，把桌子弄得一片狼藉，再顺着桌沿流到他的制服长裤上。  
右手食指刮过长裤上透明的液体，挑起暧昧的银丝。他把手指伸到他的唇边，“你下面的嘴可比上面这张诚实呢。”  
“要做就快做啊！”对方羞愤欲死地挥出了拳头，这次因为软绵绵的力道被轻松拦下。他牵起比自己小一圈的手放到唇边，印上一个温柔的吻。  
“这可是你说的。”

八田再次醒来时天已经黑了。不用睁眼也知道是谁在玩自己的头发。浴巾下的赤裸的身体被好好清洗过。尽管在浴缸里始终能感受到暧昧摩擦着臀缝的硬物，猴子今天总算大发良心地放过了他，没有再次侵占他的身体。  
“醒了就别睡了。”伏见隔着浴巾抱住了他，下巴磨蹭着他的锁骨，“还疼吗？今晚有烟火晚会，陪我去好不好。”  
“你不要自己随便发情又来问我啊混蛋！”他把枕头砸在了他的脸上，当然没太用力。  
“我可是手下留情了啊。”要不是想着对方念叨了好久的夏日祭，他怎么会只要他一次？虽然不小心做过火了点，错过了下午的表演，晚上的烟火晚会总归来得及。  
“你要是不想去，我也没必要再忍了。”不安分的大手伸入了浴巾，威胁似的捏了捏纤细的腰。  
“啊啊啊啊啊你烦死了！你害我错过了下午的演出！”对方猛地坐了起来，用一记头槌撞疼了他的下巴。  
他揉着下巴，神色带着罕见的认真，“以后的十年，二十年，三十年，都会陪你去，一直到死亡。”  
“别说这种不吉利的话啊。再说明明是我陪你去吧！”  
心软的家伙就是好哄，何况这个笨蛋已经毫无自觉地包容了他很多年。  
他把浴衣和内裤扔给他，“自己会穿吧？”  
“别把我当小孩子啊！”   
他微笑着看他笨手笨脚地穿浴衣，最后不得不求助他时愤懑的眼神一如既往地可爱，所以总是忍不住想去欺负他。  
他想，咋咋呼呼的脾气最好一辈子都改不掉。

在漫天的烟火里，带着薄汗的小手握紧了他的，不分由说地十指相扣。  
于是他俯下身，吻上了微张的唇。灼热的鼻息在夏日的夜里逐渐纠缠不清。

没有什么理由，只是想吻你而已。  
热什么的，随他去好了。恋爱味的夏天，我并不讨厌。

I just can't help.  
It's automatic.

I feel so good.  
It's automatic.

I feel so warm.  
It's automatic.

I just need you.  
It's automatic.

I just want you kiss with me.  
Tell me why.  
It's automatic.

Fin  
题目和最后借物了宇多田光的《Automatic》。虽然跟原曲并没有什么关系。


End file.
